


Some Concert

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Jimercury Week 2020&21 [12]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Appreciating your SO, Jim has never been to a rock concert, Jim's POV, Live Aid, Live Aid Appreciation, M/M, Taking your SO to work day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Jim's been casually dating some chap named Freddie for a while now when he gets invited to some rock concert. He's never attended a concert before but why not? Whatever Live Aid is, Jim is just happy to be there and support his lover.In which Jim has no idea how big Live Aid or how powerful Queen is.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Jimercury Week 2020&21 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622485
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: JimercuryWeek2021





	Some Concert

**Author's Note:**

> mature rating: no on-screen actual sex but having very adult thoughts about the idea of it (no details)

Jim hadn't realized that Freddie had tasked his staff with staking out the clubs he frequented to get back in contact with him, or that he even had staff. Seemingly he had no choice but to believe the dually shy yet confident man he met was really the rock star his ex had told him he was. He was certainly handsome enough to be famous, a fame he wore well and fabulously. Jim still can't get over the second thing Freddie did after offering to buy him a drink was asking how big his cock was.

But the life of being a rock star's squeeze wasn't proving to be all that glamorous. He hadn't become a coke fiend or a heroin junkie, nor was Freddie even really an abuser of drugs, just a recreational partier. No, the problem wasn't anything that scandalous. The problem was that... Freddie was shallow and distant, hot and cold. Wanting to be with him one minute and blowing him off the next. Using Jim to get back at his actual boyfriend Winnie, and then vowing to break up with him to be only with Jim.

Jim didn't know if he believed in that, at least not yet, but even though it was naïve, Jim did want to believe in the power of love. That the longer they knew each other, the more time they spent together, Freddie and he would truly fall as in love as Freddie's passionate declarations. A fairy-tale's 'true love.' He felt like a sucker even thinking it, but he did regardless. He just looked at Freddie, at the vibrant, dedicated man with such a thoughtful, caring soul, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life at his side.

But baby steps first. After Joe Fanelli successfully tracked him down at one of his clubs, Jim let himself get roped back in. It probably wasn't healthy in the long term, but in the short term Freddie just made him so happy and they had such fun times. There was no denying that the Queen could party well.

And now Freddie was inviting him to some concert. Jim had never been to a Queen concert, never particularly paid attention to them on the radio, he wasn't much for music let alone glam rock, but Freddie told him this one would be different. It would be the rock concert to shame all other rock concerts with countless artists and bands over two continents and if Jim didn't like it, he could leave early as Queen's set was really short. Something like 20 minutes. Far from a monstrous two hours, trapped most likely backstage as he had to stay for his love of Freddie. He could genuinely leave if he had no interest, while also being able to see his man perform.

Jim must confess to some curiosity at this point. He's heard so much about it, such crazy wild stories, but he can only imagine. Queen preforming the grandest of venues, the largest of audiences, in countries, no one else dared to, even if that was beyond ill-advised such as South Africa. Jim has no doubt they must be something if all those people are interested in attending, but part of him wonders if he won't be like his sisters' towards the football. Just because it's entertaining for others or even a plurality, doesn't mean it's for everyone.

20 minutes, Jim reminds himself, every time he has that thought. That's all, and anyways not only is this what Freddie does professionally, but this is also what he is passionate about, the least Jim could do is pay attention.

Freddie's quite nervous and anxious about the show, something Jim knows is only somewhat normal, as the grand scale has put him even more on edge. For Jim however, it's really quite a normal day, breakfast, brush his teeth, get dressed, and then accompany his boyfriend to work. Something he's done many times in his life, and never the cause for alarm. But with Freddie, everything always feels like his first, the old done new and exciting.

Still, Jim didn't dress in anything too fancy just a tank top and jeans. A mirror of Freddie, for his tank top, was black rather than white. Nothing flamboyant this time just a leather belt to match his black leather jacket that makes the white all the more white. White is best when trying to reach such a large audience, or so Queen believes. Jim is not in a position to deny him. When Freddie sees what he's wearing he crowds him in close to kiss him. His love hasn't said a word all day as to best rest his vocal cords but Jim can tell just by the look in his eye and the loving gesture that he sees what Jim has done and appreciates it.

Queen is getting there at the start of the show, early before their set, to meet the Prince and Princess. It must truly be a big deal if those two are showing up even if only briefly, but Jim personally has never really gotten the big hullabaloo about the royal family. Jim has no interest in meeting them or arriving that early but the road crew assured him he was welcome to crash with them.

So Freddie's driver, a lovely chap named Terry, drove them to Wembley. London's traffic was even more disastrous than usual but they entertained each other with each other. They didn't spend the whole time snogging like teenagers, but it was a near thing. Freddie's musical success always made him randy and Jim suspected that such a large audience's pleasure would truly make Freddie pop off. Unless... when the tickets had been sold, Queen hadn't yet been part of the lineup, that meant no one was explicitly there to see them. What if instead of cheers they were booed for Sun City? Sure Freddie could charm a crowd, but what if they didn't give him that chance?

Jim wasn't just concerned about how crushed it would leave him today, but how it might spell the end for Queen and what that would do to Freddie. Jim didn't have the power however to fix any of that, all he could do was send a prayer and hope for the best. Nothing was ever fixed by worrying needlessly.

Despite the traffic, they arrived in good time at the stadium. Jim pressed a kiss to Freddie's cheek before they opened the door and could be victimized by the press, it would likely be all Jim could offer him for many hours. Freddie smiled back at him, but there was still worry and tension in his eyes, as he failed to return the gesture. Jim found himself trailing behind the rock star as Phoebe took care of everything including giving Jim a pass on a lanyard that he slipped over his head.

Phoebe still had business to attend to with Freddie and so Jim was dropped off with the roadies. Ratty, Jobby and Crystal were the same good company they always were, and they were joined by many other road crews. Jim wasn't sure how many musicians were playing, but he'd be amazed if something, somewhere didn't go wrong. Then he settled in for a long day. It was only just noon and Queen wasn't on til about half six. They hadn't even wanted to play that early, before the sunset, but they'd had no choice and so Freddie had laughed that he'd just close his eyes and it would be the same.

In the roadie pit where Jim was seated they weren't watching or listening on the radio to the concert but the gossip still trickled down as the road crews alternated out as their time came. But there was nothing, nothing really interesting but some fuss about the Boomtown Rats moving their time slot just to snub some other band from being able to perform before the royal couple left. Jim couldn't quite imagine why it could ever matter. If their Royal Highness wanted to listen to the rock concert radios worked everywhere in this country, and he was sure they'd be welcomed to stay, if they didn't then physically being here didn't matter. They probably couldn't name the performing artists any more than he could.

Jim and mostly Crystal instead entertained themselves with a late lunch and card games, having other roadies deal in. It was a great way to hear the outrageous stories of other bands. Jim couldn't help but think the far-out rock star partying ways were ridiculous even if at this point he might have contributed to it himself. Speaking of, Jim felt himself get tipsy after six beers even with having just eaten, so he decided to cut himself off. Even if it wasn't to his personal tastes, the least he could do would be to be attentive and sober for his love's performance.

Honestly other than that, it was basically just like another night spend drinking at the pub with his friends except for the slight tension in the air. Jim knew the roadies had pressure not to fuck anything up, but honestly, a technical malfunction would be less humiliating than fucking up as one of the performers. And so Jim spent his hours like that until the call was sent out. Like rats scurrying for a sinking ship, hopefully not an apt analogy, the roadies packed up all their stuff and hurried into position.

With no one he knew around, Jim wandered to Queen's trailer, people helpfully pointing him the way in this maze of concrete corridors. He saw people he recognized like Elton and Bowie laughing together. Strange to think that they probably knew each other, even Jim that knew so little of music tended to associate the former with more commercial pop music and the latter with alternative scenes.

Queen's trailer was a real proper trailer, that looked like it could be latched to a truck and pulled away, odd to see one inside a building. He knocked and was greeted by Freddie himself. "I thought you'd be off socializing," certainly Freddie had expressed an interest in speaking to the other performers to which Jim had easily left him alone to do so.

Freddie nodded and then placed a hand delicately over his throat before let out one of his warming up belts. Ah so it was really that near to time, Freddie liked at least 30 minutes to warm up. Even when Freddie was warming up, he didn't like to speak as he felt it could wear out his voice faster and wasn't beneficial like scales. Jim didn't know anything about vocal performances, but everyone told him Freddie was extremely talented in this regard. So Jim just sat next to him on a small settee and held him. It would have been nice to just sit there, together in 'silence' or at least unable to speak, but the other members of Queen had no such restrictions on their vocal cords.

So they had an odd, very detached conversation efforts made towards bird preservation. John and Roger looked like they wanted desperately to chain smoke again but in such a close confined space with Brian they knew better. Surely they'd rather not be trapped in this small (for five people) trailer, where they can't smoke and must listen to Freddie sing loudly. But they are all nervous and fearful, and in this together. It had been a band decision to perform in Mexico, and in South America, and in South Africa. Hell if they could, they'd tour behind the iron curtain. Whatever risks they took, they did it together. It was almost like a marriage in that way 'in sickness and in health,' they stuck by each other if they'd agreed on it.

And then- The moment they had all been waiting for, two rapid knocks from one of the organizers. Queen was up next. They all shuffle out, but Jim waits to go last. That's when he sees that Fred's jacket is on the back of the chair he wonders if Freddie does actually want it to perform. Better to ask and be rejected than for him to be missing a piece of his uniform, if he gets too hot he'll just throw it in the crowd much to Phoebe's, wardrobe manager, dismay.

But before Jim can say anything, Freddie makes an 'ah' sound and turns around, as though he just remembered. But he doesn't make for the jacket in Jim's outstretched hand, instead, he kisses him. Not some dry, innocent corner of the mouth kiss he could play off as nothing to the press, a real kiss. Freddie tastes slightly of the beer he's been sampling, Jim must taste the same. Jim's been told that Freddie feeds off of his sexual relationships to fuel his burning passion on stage, but this is his first time experiencing it. If Jim had known it was so literal, he would have given Freddie something to really be worked up about.

Freddie breaks off the kiss, his eyes still closed as he savouries it for a moment more, licking his lips. "When I'm done out there, and I've brought down the roof, I'll be wanting more." Jim shivers at the promise in such a dark, honeyed voice. "You will come watch me? That's why you're here after all."

"Phoebe says I'll have the best view from the wings."

Freddie nods as he bounces away. Jim would normally fear walking out right after him but backstage here, there are more friendly faces than the press, and anyways he could be part of the crew same as Phoebe. Freddie is so full of energy he's literally jumping in place. It could be cocaine, Freddie enjoys doing lines when they party, but this time the rush is all-natural, that must be why he loves doing this. Jim can only imagine, he's pretty sure he gets stage fright in front of twenty people let alone how many are out there.

Wembley had the capacity of something like 50,000. Jim couldn't even imagine that many people as he stayed close to Phoebe. Once the comedians were done with their bit, Queen would rush on stage and only then could they shuffle to watch from the side. For the moment they were pressed against the wall as technical people scurried about. The big thing Jim knew about was the rotating drum sets that were lifted for each performance, but he could only imagine how many little things needed to be put in place for each show. If Freddie ever really did give Jim a job with the crew, and he'd have to give him some job because Jim would never be a bum, it would have to something with less pressure than the roadie.

No roadie had majorly fucked up enough yet for the audience to notice, but really it was only a matter of time. And Jim really hoped that wouldn't happen with Freddie's set. The comedians finished by presenting Queen and the boys rushed out, the sound from the crowd was incomprehensible. It had always been such a loud buzz, that Jim had only heard increase as he neared the stage, but now it was impossibly louder somehow. At least it wasn't booing, or not that he could hear.

Phoebe shuffled them to where they could see, easily enough with the neat stage. No fancy burning oven stage lights here. And the crowd was even bigger than Jim imagined, with not just the bleachers filled but of course the 'field' in front of the stage. A crowd that seemed thrilled to see them even as they U2 posters and the Who shirts. They cheered and waved their arms about, clearly not tired after the hours many of them have already been here. Jim could feel the smile take over his face, he was so pleased with this warm reaction.

Once Freddie was done greeting the crowd, he sat down at his piano to begin their set. The open cords of Bohemian Rhapsody arising a loud cheer. To Jim who didn't attend any concerts, it just seemed like any band performance. He wasn't use to live music and what it really took to reach such a huge audience, or how new, arguably pioneered in part by Queen, hearing them echo back the lyrics so vividly. But of course, this was what Freddie did, he reached out into the souls of all people and stirred alive in them, their passion, their joie de vivre, and their love of music. Fittingly a messenger from the Gods because that's what he brought them, a touch of the heavens, a taste of the divine.

Freddie even blew a kiss to the camera, Jim knew it was for his mother, but he couldn't help thinking everyone would fall a little in love with the singer as he had. Freddie struck a power pose and then off they were, launching in to Radio Ga Ga. He danced and played air guitar to the audience's great pleasure.

If Jim had thoughts the lyrics of Bohemian Rhapsody had enthralled the crowd, the audience moved to near tears by Freddie's impassionate, desperately pleading lyrics, he was shocked how they received Radio Ga Ga. Bohemian Rhapsody was far and away their biggest hit and had been for a decade, Radio Ga Ga was just a Roger song off the new album that had been good enough for a music video.

Yet there they were like thousands of tall grass in a field that had been swaying in the wind to Rhapsody starting to pump their fists in the air as Freddie did, but then came the chorus. Freddie couldn't clap with the mic stand in one hand but did the gesture regardless and those thousands and thousands of people echoed him. Maybe 10 or 20 percent did it the first time, but it quickly rippled through them and by the third time clapping, the whole crowd was partaking.

So many people, as far as the eye could see, simply an incomprehensible amount and they were all raising their hands, moving as though on command by Freddie's will and beat. Jim knew because they had toured with this song that Freddie would lead them in the raised hands clap clap. But he'd never seen it, never knew an audience could really behave this way, and they- they weren't even here as Queen fans unless they got their tickets from a reseller. Still, that was the power of Queen.

Jim had- He couldn't even manage to wrap his mind around it, what he was seeing what he was experiencing. Like a once in a lifetime experience only Jim knew, that Queen would be able to do this again and again. It wasn't the experience that was so special, it was them, truly extraordinary musicians like he hadn't been able to grasp before seeing them in action. A lady in a Queen shirt managed to sit on someone's shoulders and was in tears as she sang along, Jim couldn't blame her he felt like he was going to cry himself.

Matching the lyrics of the song, the audience seemed to really feel the power of the music. Feeling alone, disconnected, but radio, music giving you what you might need. Jim wasn't even sure he could understand it only the sharp barb of 'You've yet to have your finest hour' japing him, when would the love he could share with Freddie have its day in the sun? Or would they, through power and fame, be the ones to create it?

Even Jim, who could by no stretch be considered a listener of music, was deeply moved and realized at that moment that this was bigger than them or this day, that they were united in something for once bigger than any one person or thing. Is this how patriotism was supposed to feel? Only instead of being bound by some foolish, flawed, corruptible government, it was actually a sense of community, belonging, and even love echoed by a thousand thousand voices.

Queen had only just started to tour with this song which meant it came just from the music video, oh how the world had changed. Now with just a telly and a dish, everyone had seen and heard Queen and had fallen under their spell of their beat. Beyond any song, it was truly a sense of unity as though the whole human race decided just for this moment to throw aside their difference and freely embrace one another.

Phoebe and Jim looked at each other both grinning like loons before they joined in. From their vantage of looking into the crowd, they could see even the men in the sound booth in the middle of the group were doing it. For the last rendition of the chorus, there must not have been a soul in the audience that was not in lockstep with them, even as Jim enjoyed the sight of Deacon's hair bopping to the beat.

For the end of the song, where Roger went ham on the drums as was his right after his song got such a reaction, Freddie stuck out his tongue and stuck a ridiculous pose. Because of course, he did. There was no arguing that Freddie was quite the character, and that's what made him all the more endearing.

And then Freddie, the absolute fucking mad lad, decided he wanted to take a break to flex, doing his ay-ohs as the crowd echoed him. Jim wondered if they had planned them in Queen's careful auditioning which had obviously paid off even if Jim wasn't here for the other performances. There's no way the gossip wouldn't have mentioned if someone was doing such a show. The crowd was putty in his hand helpless but to obey and follow, not that they weren't anything but willing and eager. Truly spellbound as though Freddie was a siren of old. All that talk about Queen breaking up, about Queen's best days being behind them in the 70's was gone, there was nothing but confidence and adoration in every soul and every voice that echoed back to Freddie.

Even from some 20 meters away with Freddie facing the audience, Jim could tell he'd gotten a raging hard-on, and he wasn't the only one. That much power was intoxicating no doubt, but to see all that leashed power, the source of it, and know that was his man? Jim was practically lightheaded at the thought of it. Freddie was hot and sweaty, sweat visibly drenching him, and all Jim could think about was the other times he'd seen the man in such a state. He couldn't however just jump Freddie's bones right there and then, there were still more songs. Brian's hammer whatever. Why did Queen have such a long set?

And Freddie was fucking flirting with the cameraman because of course, he was. Even after Freddie left the poor man alone, from where Jim was standing, he can see the camera is still quivering. Freddie might well be making every man feel that way, countless of millions of viewers at home but at the end of the night, it will be Jim that will have him.

Even as Jim thinks on this intently, Freddie grinds on Brian, does the same with Roger's drum kit, makes a jerk-off motion to the audience and flashes them his arse, y'know typical Freddie. All worked up and no way to relieve himself, not that he doesn't act like that normally. Jim doesn't need to have attended any other concerts to know that. Only this time there might be something more driving his antics, something Jim is more than eager to help him with. Jim knows what fucking Freddie is like when the man's done a few lines of coke, but after such an electric, thrilling performance, Jim can only wonder how wired the entertainer will be.

At least Crazy Little Thing Called Love has Freddie bound by an unmoving microphone and a guitar. This song wasn't Jim's favourite, questionable American taste, but it's another crowd pleaser. Queen was smart not to only do their newest album's songs like some other bands did. Again the crowd echoes back his lyrics deafeningly when Freddie wordlessly asks them to.

There's no screen for Jim to see the camera's angle as they glide over his body as Freddie threatens to smash his guitar over his head so Jim wonders if they can see what he can, that Freddie is still aching in his tight trousers. Is it only getting worse as with every song the audience so wholly give themselves over? Jim almost hopes so, he certainly wouldn't want things to die down, or Freddie to ask that they wait until tonight. That other peace song that Freddie will do later won't be until at least after Elton's set which is to be the longest of the concert. Lots of time. Probably enough for a round or even two. They aren't teenagers anymore, far from, but today has provided ample reason.

The audience claps thunderously on beat to We Will Rock You, at least this Jim expected. Queen has somehow made that their brand, and honestly revolutionize audience participation, and the only reason Brian wrote this was because of the audience's reaction already to Love of My Life. All that power, and with every song they seem to be only stronger, cementing their hold on the life audience yes, but doubtlessly on the TV spectators too. Freddie is powerful enough not just to reach out across the stadium's tens of thousands of folks, right back to the furthest, highest seat, but also right through the screen and radio. Jim knew who everyone would be talking about after this, who's name would be on everyone's lips, but it would be Jim's name that would be on Freddie's.

If Jim thought they were all swaying to Rhapsody it's nothing compare to We Are the Champion. Waves and waves, everyone just swaying in waves, countless of thousands as far as the eye can see all carried away on this music. Jim realizes although he thinks he's known this all along, it's not just something superficial that this show is making him want. He wants the same connection the audience is feeling, the people here in the stadium, arms linked, and the billions watching at home, families crowded around their televisions. He doesn't want to just know Freddie sexually, although there can be no denying his beauty or his commanding power, he also wants to know him sensually, intimately. That feeling you get when you stay up late into the night just talking to someone when the rest of the world is asleep and you can be raw and vulnerable.

Jim sees that feeling, he feels it in the air as though flowing from the music and enveloping everyone. And he wants it for himself, he doesn't want it to just end with Queen's set, he wants it to live on pass these twenty minutes. He wants to take a piece of it home with him to have always, to always feel like he can know and connect to his fellow man, to the whole of society, but also have it just be with Freddie's. To be with a man that can evoke such a feeling and dedicate his time and effort to being with him.

But even as Jim is being sentimental, Freddie lets out one last soaring note before the song comes to an end. Freddie bounces about, giving very dramatic bows as though he was a ballerina as the rest of the band join him. He's a goof, coasting off the exhilarating energy of the crowd, even as he looks exhausted although it was far shorter than their normal concerts. It must be all that stress and worry, of how they would be received, of how they would perform, all laid to rest. An unspeakably great relief. Now all that's left is for Jim to help Freddie spend all that energy from such a great performance, and the man will truly be putty.

Phoebe is the one to first attend Freddie as always. As much as Jim wants Freddie, he does also understand. Freddie greedily drinks down the proffered water as he towels himself. But a single, small towel will be nowhere near enough. Freddie is simply drenched as though he'd been sprinting rather than singing, Jim's not sure why if it's the stress, the heat of the stage lights, the effort of the performance, or even in part the reaction from the crowd which had so aroused him. All he knows is that Freddie need to stripped down to be scrubbed clean. He and Brian had prepared other, also white of course, outfits for their last tune.

Queen quickly leaves the stage, heading backstage, as David Bowie was to come out next. An impossible act to follow really, the best the poor man could hope for was to coast off their energy and excitement. "That was a really tight set right? It wasn't- I mean it seemed, they seemed," Freddie was bouncing in place, so excited at tutting his own horn that he couldn't get it out.

"Looks like all that practice payed off," Brian said with a little smirk as he cradled his Red preciously, he wasn't just going to leave it on stage where some other roadie might damage her.

Freddie shook his head in laughing dismay as he mops at his skin. Brian had been the one to get interviewed about it, the interviewer shocked and surprised that Queen had rehearsed so much compared to the Who especially when Brian couched it as not practicing that much. Nine hours for a twenty-minute set seemed silly until it was so clear how much it paid off. A tight well-oiled machine. All those factors, the rehearsing, the practice with large arenas, the setlist of not just their latest but also their greatest. To say nothing of how strong their 'latest' songs were. Jim didn't think he'd ever forget the sight of 70,000 people punching their fists in the air to the beat.

"So they liked it yeah?" But Roger had not seen what Jim had seen. Silly rock stars that don't wear their glasses. What must it have looked like, all blurred and fuzzy? Could he still make out the synchronized sway and gather? Still, he had been the one to cause it. Doubtlessly it had been caught on camera and he could rewatch it to his heart's content and know always that it had been his song, his band's performance that had caused such a thing. A thing, Jim dared think, as there had never been before.

"All two billion of them I'm sure," Deaky said calmly but very self-assured. The bassist's sense of self-worth didn't seem tied to his fame or success, as he seemed to take it all like a cork bopping on the water no matter how turbulent the waves.

Freddie wasn't walking straight to their trailer, first, he wanted to bask in the moment, to hear the rightly earned praises. It wasn't just Queen's accomplishment, it was his. Truly there could be no better showman. Elton had a huge area dedicated as his space, worthy of being such a top-tier performer which he had decorated lusciously with rugs and seats for everyone twice over as though he was holding court.

"Oh Freddie," Elton greeted joyously, positively beaming, "You bitch, you stole the show!" Freddie laughed, clearly just as delighted as the other man. "Nobody should go on after you – you were magnificent."

Freddie, who was never known for his modesty, certainly wasn't now, "You’re absolutely right, darling, we were – we killed them." They laughed as Freddie noticed Elton's hat, placed to the side rather than being worn. He picked it up, dusking the surely clean black fabric, "But I'm sure you'll manage to wring something out of them if Eyes doesn't bleed them dry." Not only did Freddie have drag names for his friends, he also had those insulting titles for he, Elton and Rod Stewart of Teeth, Hair and Nose. Only Jim suspected that Eyes was actually a compliment. Jim certainly couldn't argue they weren't striking if not a little unsettling.

"But you must tell me where you got such an absolutely awful hat? You look like the fucking Queen Mother," Freddie declared plopping it on Elton's hair. It was certainly alot of look but of course it was a joke. Freddie was well aware of his own outrageous past even if he didn't dress like that anymore. Jim still remember that photo Ratty had shown him of what Freddie use to wear, a skin-tight white lycra suit with an enormous chest cut out and very clearly nothing worn underneath but a thong.

Elton laughed heartily as he adjusted the hat so the huge black feather was facing the right way, it was something with his striped bedazzled jacket. "I need something for my hairline, you wouldn't understand you beast." Elton ribbed right back poking at Freddie's chest hair that was peaking out from his low scoop vest. While the words could be seen as mean it was clear that both of them were in on the joke as Elton continued quipping about how at least he didn't have any on his lip.

Jim didn't know how long they might continue to chat, although soon it would be the other pianist's turn on stage, but he was content just to wait. He suspected Freddie wasn't going to make him wait that long, even as he basked in the glory of triumph. He'd shown all those naysayers that had said Queen was on its way out, its best days behind it, wrong. And Jim wouldn't be surprised if, after today's show, there would be a huge resurgent in Queen's popularity.

Freddie had been at his best today, explosive with energy and passion. Jim had known it personally but seeing it on stage was something else, how he fed off the crowds' energy and gave it back to them, stoking them higher and higher. Everyone got to see him like that, they all got to look, to listen, to have their piece of Mr. Fahrenheit, but Jim would be the one to have Freddie in the end.

Jim was- he just felt so... Jim had arrived at Wembley already half in... love, though the word was heavy in his mind, with Freddie and hoping only that they would grow closer as they got to know each other better. Queen after all wasn't just Freddie's job 9-to-5 but his life, between touring and album recording. But now that Jim had seen Freddie perform, he loved him all the more for seeing that side of him. It wasn't the fame, or the mastery over his audience, it was his love and passion that he clearly dedicated to his craft and that sweated from his every pore. Freddie was right, he had been born to be a rock star and now even Jim knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was going to be rated gen but I couldn't just gloss over the fact Freddie was totally hard for like eight minutes in front of 2 billion people. Also I wanted to write it Live Aid in detail, and people reacted positively to my pedantic ways last time so-  
> prompt: unexpected turn of events 
> 
> lastly: as for the next installment in this series, are you kidding me !!? Greek mythology??? I've got to, I have no choice


End file.
